


Flickered Out

by orphan_account



Series: be more chill but depressing [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Self-Harm, Suicide, why do i like seeing my son suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All flames must flicker out at some point.





	Flickered Out

**Author's Note:**

> are you all ready for some good 'ol death
> 
> because i sure am

Michael leaned against the bathroom wall, breathing heavily. He still couldn't believe his best friend had left him alone to have a severe panic attack. That's Jeremy now though. There was no changing that. Tears continued to stream down his face as he thought more and more about it.

Of course Jeremy would want to abandon him. Michael was nothing but a pathetic excuse for a human being. A nobody. An absolute _loser_. He rolled up his sweater sleeves, tracing his finger over faded scars littering his arm. He hadn't cut since 8th grade, the anti depressants his mothers gave him actually helping. Well, those and Jeremy. Jeremy was honestly the only true reason why he stuck around anymore. His mothers were there, but they both worked constantly. Sometimes he thought that they forgot about him.

Michael suddenly stood up straight, walking over towards the cabinets. He opened one, finding a sharp-looking razor laying on one of the shelves. Grabbing the razor, he hovered it above his left arm. Without any hesitation, he allowed the cold blade to dig into his skin and dragged it across his arm. Dark blood oozed out of the newly formed wound and dripped down onto the floor. 

_You deserve this._

_He hates you._

_He's always hated you._

_Now nobody would notice if you killed yourself._

_Why not just kill yourself?_

By the time Michael stopped there were multiple bleeding gashes on both of his arms. He stared down at them, feelings of relief and self-loathing hitting him everywhere. Were they deep enough for him to bleed out? Maybe. Maybe not. He didn't know, but he hoped it was the first.

The Filipino's thoughts were halted as he heard the faint crackling of flames from outside the door. The noise was barely noticeable, but he heard it. He peered under the door, seeing the orange flames moving closer and closer towards the bathroom. 

His mind raced as he realized that he could actually die right then. He saw a window on the other side of the bathroom. It was small, but not small enough as to where he couldn't fit through it. But why would he even try to survive? There was no reason for him to stick around.

Michael paced around the bathroom, the feeling of dizziness overcoming him. The fire was spreading faster now, creeping in from under the door. It began burning holes in the door, but the tiles of the bathroom prevented it from coming any further. It couldn't spread if there was nothing else to burn. But the flames didn't even need to burn him. He could already feel himself losing grip on reality due to the mixture of smoke and blood loss.

He sat against the wall, smiling to himself. He'd finally have the burden of life lifted off of his shoulders.

Michael let his eyes close, beginning to fade into the eternal darkness known as death. The last thing he heard was a familiar voice desperately calling out his name before everything stopped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> f in the chat for michael
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> why can't i write longer stories


End file.
